


Singing

by generictripe



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Nicolas Brown didn't speak much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing

Nicolas Brown didn't speak much. When he did ,his voice cracked and struggled,disuse coloring his tone. The words he had never heard did not come easy. His world was silent and so was he usually.

He hardly spoke a word, but when Nic kissed Alex she thought she could hear singing. Pressing his chapped lips to her's Alex wrapped a hand in his dark hair. He smelled like sweat and heat, hands rough and tongue as sharp as a blade.

Somehow they had ended up on the couch, entangled in each other. All it took was a brush of a finger and a glance for Alex to melt against Nicolas and he used that to his advantage. 

Alex let out a stifled moan, unheard by the man who's lap she sat on. Though Nic's...'enjoyment' was apparent ...and digging into her backside. With a feeling like her breath leaving her lungs, Nic pulled his lips from her's. 

His dark eyes gazed at her, full of something intense. A chill ran down Alex's spine that had nothing to do with the weather. Then, with hands skilled with words and swordplay, Nicolas spelled a word that made Alex freeze.

_Bedroom?_

Hesitant and shaking she answered.

_Yes._


End file.
